Glen goes Solo
Plot Glen, Ashley, and Marcus decide Glen can go solo, and can contact them through the phone when he needs them most. The thing is, Uncle has a diff. Idea. Ren discovers a new alien named Blox, with the ability to "stretch" himself into different lego formations. Story GLEN'S HOUSE - THE LIVING ROOM Glen: Guys, I have an Anouncement. All, exept Glen: What? Glen: we are all grown, infact can drive and have phones. Ashley: Yep. Glen: You guys have stuff to do and places to be. Marcus: mmmhmmm Glen: So I've decided..... Uncle Bin: OK Glen: That I can become a solo hero and you guys can go on with your lives. All, exept Glen: WHAT!!! Glen: (trollface) Ashley: Not funny Glen Marcus:Yah. Glen: Think about it, I have the Glenama....Evotrix. Marcus: what about my Smartness? Glen: I have EyeBat. Ashley: My human fighting skills? Glen: Rath is a better fighter then you! Marcus: But he has anger managements! Glen: Guys, you just wanto fight with me. You guys need to go on with your lives. Tell you what, I'll become a solo hero, and when I'm in REALLY BIG trouble, i'll call you guys. Marcus and Ashley: OK. Glen: what do you say, Uncle? Uncle Bin: Fine with me. Glen: cool! (Glen, Ashley, and Marcus leave the room) Uncle Bin, thinking: I don't know about this. I think Glen still needs help before he becomes a solo hero. I'll pair him-- Ashley: Hey Uncle! Uncle Bin: yep? Ashley: I think im ready to move to Asia to get tutored on my Anodite skills. Marcus: My tutor is on a distant planet. Uncle Bin: I could take you there. Where's Glen? Marcus: sometimes after adventures or decisions are made he thinks somewhere else Ashley: right know he's at the ditch. Uncle Bin: what's he thinking about? THE DITCH Glen, thinking: I guess im gonna be a solo hero. But what if do need help? Don't think like that Glen. Well, I threw away a team of friends, but they do need to go on with their lives, right? Wrong. But the thing is, who was the guy that looked like me? Does look exactly like me, but no reason to stalk me. (An Alien that looks like Upgrade approaches Glen) (Glen gets ready to transform) GM: I come in peace. (Glen stands still) Glen: Im thinking here!!! What do you want! GM: I need your help. Glen: Im up for a challenge GM: I need you too come with me Glen:anything to get some action! IN THE AUSTRALIA DESERT Glen: It's so hot!!! GM: The place i want you to go is 3.5 mile forward and 4 miles underground Glen: what!!! GM: Tell you what... (changes into a desert car) GM: I'll drive, and when we get there you can help me out. Glen: cool! GM: hop on! (Glen gets on car) (car starts moving) Glen:so what do you want me to do? GM: well, I have a base underground for Galvanic Mechamorphs like me to inhabit. It's beautiful. Technology Everywhere! Glen: so what's the problem? GM: Right now, millions of species of plants have inhabited our wonderful world. Glen: so you want me to help you with that? GM: Pretty much. Where on top of our destination. Glen:???? (GM car turn into GM drill and digs Underground) Glen: do you know what the cause of this is? GM: Some guy who claims he is the Nature Overload. We have-- Glen: tell me more about this guy... GM: He says he has the ability to control plants and animals. Glen: I'll kick his nockers!!! GM: what are nockers? Glen: -_- you know what that means. it's nasty! GM: (trollface) Glen:NO. GM: we're almost there. Glen:OK GM:we're here Glen:OK GM: now get out! Glen: OK,OK! GALVANIC MECHAMORPH UNDERGROUND BASE GM: you get ready to battle Glen:why? where's plant dude GM: nowhere. we have to wait. he could strike anytime. Glen:aw! (transforms) Blox:BLOX!!! Cool! GM: You're really big! Blox:oh ya? you should see Ultimate Waybig!!! GM: let me see him Blox: he's to big to fit in here!!! GM: That's big! Blox: Well, while we wait, you could show me around. GM: Ok, first is the Center Room CENTER ROOM GM:Right here is our Center Room Blox: you told me that. GM: This is where we operate the whole place Blox: Why not have a Galvanic Thingamajig control it GM: nobody here wants to spend thier lives controlling this place while others enjoy. (They hear a strange stratching noise) Blox: what the? GM: the plant-master!!! GM king: All Galvanic Mechamorphs hide! (All of them hide, leaving Blox out in the open) GM, whispering in hiding place: Pssssst! Go in there! Blox, also whispering: Oh OK! (Blox goes in Galvanic Main Port) GALVANIC MAIN PORT Plant-Master: Who are you !?! Blox: Im Glen... or Blox whatever Plant-master (PM): Well Blox whatever, prepare to DIE!!!! Blox:-_- (PM shoots giant thorn at Blox) Blox: Whoa!!! (Gets angry and attempts to hit PM) PM: that all you got!!! (Blox make the shape of a hammer, and smashes PM) (PM regenerates) Blox, thinking: the only reason he regenerate is because of the purple object behind him. I have get small and hit it. (transforms) EyeBat: EYEBAT!! he cant see me now! (eyebat goes to purple object, transforms back to Blox then kicks it) PM: OOOOWWWWWWW!!!!! (starts disinigrating) All GMs: you did it!!! GM: you're pretty impressive for a young boy. (detransforms) Glen: told you i'd kick him in the nockers! GM: Time to take you back home. Glen: OK, I guess GLEN'S HOUSE Glen: I'm back Ashley: from where? Marcus: what happened? Glen: Nevermind. Ashley: (trollface) just kidding. Marcus: pretty cool what you did back there Glen: huh? Uncle Bin: news travels faster then Xlr8! Glen: well, im back guys. Trivia *This is PM's debut *Blox debuts *Galvanic Mechamorphs debut *Their base debuts *TROLLFACE!!! Category:Episodes